


Remus Angst

by obviouslyelementary



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Remus is baby, Tumblr Prompt, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24522271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obviouslyelementary/pseuds/obviouslyelementary
Summary: "Remus angst. Pls. Hurt/Comfort."That was the prompt
Relationships: All sides, Remus & Everyone, Remus & Logan & Roman & Patton & Virgil & Janus
Comments: 2
Kudos: 93





	Remus Angst

Remus was never one to let feelings cloud his mind. He was one for fun, for chaos, crazy ideas and overall happiness and joy. Sure, his joy and happiness could be destructive sometimes, or leave the other sides confused and uncomfortable, but he never allowed those thoughts and feelings get over him. He wasn't quite like the others, no, he was a more peculiar side, and asides from being part of Thomas' creativity, he was pretty much useless compared to the others.

Usually, he didn't allow those thoughts to get over him.

But sometimes they were just... too loud.

Whenever he felt bad, he tried his best to be louder, wider, bigger, until he couldn't hear those little voices in his own head. He tried to outsmart them, to silence them by ignoring them complete, and eh it sometimes worked, but most of the time he just had an excuse to lock himself in his room and sink in self-hatred for the night without anyone bothering him.

They already hated him so much anyway.

But that particular day, the voices were so loud that no matter what he did, they wouldn't get obfuscated by his actions. He tried pranking Logan, annoying Janus, hiding Virgil's stuff, ruining Patton's cooking, destroying Roman's ideas, but even so, the voices just kept screaming at him.

They had gotten worst after Janus' and Roman's fight. He knew Janus didn't mean anything by it, calling him the evil twin, and in all honesty he didn't care, or at least he thought he didn't, but apparently he did, and it was becoming too much to handle.

But he was managing to keep them shut and pretend that everything was fine, until he made a little prank with Virgil that left the oversensitive side... a little crazy.

"Remus you're such a fucking kid! I swear if you don’t give me back my spiders I will make sure you feel so bad for a whole week that you will regret ever showing face in the first place! You disgusting piece of shit!"

Virgil was mad, sure, because Remus had hidden his spider and wasn't telling him where she was. And usually those bad words would only make Remus giggle and feel even more inclined to play and piss Virgil off even more. They didn't tend to hurt this much.

But he wasn't his normal self, and instead of giggling or snorting, his eyes began tearing up.

Not that Virgil saw it, because he was desperately looking for his spider. The others were all sitting around the living room, doing their own stuff, barely paying any attention, because this was usual enough. But someone always had their eyes out of the others.

"Remus..."

The dark creativity moved his head to look at Patton, who had the biggest most worried eyes, and upon seeing his teary ones, the fatherly side threw his book away and rushed to him, worried sick. Virgil groaned, and no one else looked asides from Janus, who seemed confused at Patton's reaction, just before also seeing Remus' tears.

"Remus what's wrong?" the snake side asked, and that was enough for the others to look. Roman looked up from his drawing book, and Logan put his iPad down to stare, while Virgil huffed and was ready to complain when he turned around from his spot over the couch, eyes widening as he saw how sad Remus looked.

Patton was already in front of Remus when the first tear slipped out of his eyes, and he gasped, wrapping the dark creativity in his arms, holding him close.

"Oh no kiddo it's okay... Virgil didn't mean it... Virgil apologize" he said firmly, holding Remus close, and Virgil nodded a bit dumbfounded.

"Y-yeah Rem... I didn't... I'm sorry I thought..."

"I-i-it's not... him" Remus whimpered, hugging Patton back, nuzzling against his shoulder while Patton rubbed his back and held him close. "I-I'm sorry!"

"No no don't be, come here, let's sit down and talk come on" Patton whispered, taking Remus slowly to the couch and sitting down with him. "Logan please go make Remus' favorite tea, Roman grab his octopus plushie upstairs. Virgil get me the fake blood and Janus..."

"I know" Janus said, moving out of his chair to sit next to Remus on the opposite side of Patton, hugging him too, wiping his tears.

Eventually Logan brought the tea and put it on the desk, while Virgil painted the octopus plushie with a bunch of fake blood and gave it to Remus, who hugged mister six legs close (six because he had teared off two already). Janus and Patton sat next to Remus on the couch, Roman and Logan by his feet on the floor, and Virgil on top of the couch, over Remus, all of them waiting until he was calm again.

After he finally calmed down, he told the others about the voices, and how they had grown worst. He wasn't one to hide anything, so he told them the whole truth, and they listened, all truly worried about their little dark creativity. And after he was done, Patton held his face and wiped his tears, smiling at his newest kiddo.

"Thank you for telling us Remus. And you can always come to us when you're feeling bad" he said, and kissed his forehead, before hugging him again. The others followed suit, wrapping themselves around Remus, Janus with his six arms, Virgil with his whole body, and Logan just tapping Remus' head because he didn't like affection all that much.

But still, Remus felt warm and happy surrounded by his friends, and he closed his eyes, knowing that whenever he felt bad, he knew he could count on them to make him feel good again.


End file.
